


Rose Tint My World

by doublefudge



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Canon Era, Cuddling, Fluff, Kissing, Lams - Freeform, M/M, Non-Sexual, neck kisses, soft john
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-06
Updated: 2017-03-06
Packaged: 2018-09-28 16:18:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10136054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doublefudge/pseuds/doublefudge
Summary: The overused soulmate AU in which you see the world in color when you touch your soulmate





	

**Author's Note:**

> Edit as of 3/10/17: I changed the title because I was listening to Rocky Horror and just couldn't pass up the opportunity

It happened one time when John went to Alex in the middle of the night. He knew Alex wasn't sleeping because he could still see the faint light of an oil lamp through Alex's tent. 

He entered unannounced, hoping that the sound of his footsteps that he was purposefully not trying to hide would give him away to Alex. He was right of course and Alex smiled up at him, as if he hadn't just come in without permission in a slightly disheveled state that left any traces of professionalism transparent. 

Alex didn't seem to be bothered by John's appearance though and instead just looked happy to see his friend, which relaxed John and made it easier for him to speak. 

"Do you have a little while?" He asked. Alex put down his quill and moved away from whatever he had been previously writing. John hoped it hadn't been an important letter to somebody, he wouldn't want to interrupt something like that.

"Of course John."

A little while turned into hours and all they did was talk. They talked as friends would about the war, they talked about their dreams at night, they talked about their fellow comrades, they talked about everything. Anybody who knew Alex, knew that he could talk. He was always happy to share his opinions on anything. It was almost as he was constantly writing in his head and reading off of that and while that was something that often got Alex in trouble, his words seemed to soothe John. When he was listening to Alex, everything else seemed to melt away.

The night carried on and Alex was going on about something to do with Charles Lee that John was not paying attention to when he realized he was about to fall asleep. He wasn't bored by what Alex was saying, it was just late and Alex's voice was softly lulling him to sleep. He tried his best to snap out of it until Alex stopped talking.

"I think I should go, I'm exhausted." He said. Alex feigned a look of understanding to mask his disappointment. He was slightly hoping John would want to stay a bit longer. Alex's words didn't match the expression on his face though.

"Oh, of course." His tone was slightly sad and John gave him a look that he couldn't quite read.

"Unless you don't want me to go." John said softly. As much as Alex didn't want him to, he shook his head.

"If you're tired, you should rest." 

"But what if you were to join me?" 

"The other men, they would talk-"

"I'm sure you could come up with an adequate excuse." John cut in. He knew he was practically begging but brushed it off. 

Alex was secretly ecstatic but didn't mention it.

"Besides," John said. "You need some rest as well. Don't think I don't know." 

Alex furrowed his brows. "Know what?"

"You know what I'm talking about." Alex did and nodded shyly, not looking at John. 

"So do you want me to go or not?" 

"Don't go." 

John gave Alex a small smile. And whispered an, "okay." Alex was a bit hesitant because even though he knew there was something between them, they had never done anything together. Nothing ever went past words.

"C'mon." John said.

When it actually happened, they were laying down together. Alex melted into John's touch and they were pressed together, John's chest to Alex's back. John was being really quiet and before he asked if John was okay, Alex opened his eyes. 

He didn't notice at first because it was dark and he couldn't really see all to well but then he saw it. The world around him that typically looked like a picture painted with only black and white was dimly lit with color. Alex felt his breath hitch as he saw the blue of his coat on the ground.

"Do you see it too?" John asked. Alex didn't answer right away, as he was in slight shock but whispered back, "yes" eventually.

"Go to sleep, we'll talk about it in the morning, okay?" John said, rubbing Alex's hip affectionately which caused Alex to relax into John and exhale.

"Okay." 

When Alex woke up, the first thing he noticed was everything.

The second thing he noticed, was the arm draped over his waist and the warm feeling of John's body against his.

Alex's eyes fell onto his coat again and it appeared so much brighter and so much more breathtaking in the light. The beautiful hue everything around him was incredible yet so overwhelming and Alex closed his eyes so he could take a moment to process everything. However, he couldn't really catch much of a break because he felt John stirring.

"Good morning." 

John took his arm off of Alex which gave him room to flip onto his back. Alex turned to face him and was speechless. 

John was an attractive man even in black and white but the color of his eyes made Alex's heart skip a beat. John felt his cheeks heat up as Alex stared at him. He couldn't see it but Alex saw the soft pink tint John's face. 

"Hey." John tried again. Alex blinked a few times and smiled.

"Hi."

"It's amazing isn't it?"

Alex didn't really know how to answer despite it being such a simple question and just nodded.

"You have beautiful eyes." John said softly. Alex blushed and that time John got to see the lovely pink that spread all over Alex's face.

"You do too."

John smiled and reached forward to touch Alex's hair. Alex brought his hand up to rest on top of John's that was then resting on the side of his face. 

"You're gorgeous." John whispered, and then leaned in to connect their lips in a sweet kiss that only lasted a few seconds. He pulled back and Alex smiled.

"Thank you." Alex said breathlessly. Alex leaned back in and John met him halfway. They kissed softly with no tongue and Alex savored every second of it.

"So-" John started. "This is kind of a lot to take in." Alex bobbed his head in agreement.

"But I like it." He added.

"Me too." 

John liked a lot about the whole situation. Of course there was the part about seeing in color which was brilliant but he also liked knowing that he wasn't the only person who knew there was something between him and Alex that went beyond words. It seemed fate had shared the same thoughts as him. He liked Alex too. They were meant for each other and that was something that brought John complete and utter joy.

Alex's voice caused John to come out of his thoughts.

"Can I kiss you again?"

"Of course."

When they pulled apart, John brought his lips down to Alex's neck in a non-sexual way and placed soft kisses along his jawline.

They spent the early hours of the morning that way until the had to get up to do their work. John was asked multiple times throughout the day why he was so giddy, to which he didn't respond. He wouldn't tell them that he liked knowing he would be spending more nights with Alex from then on. Which he did.

**Author's Note:**

> Please drop a comment as it fuels my soul and makes me write faster


End file.
